The present invention relates to the improvement of articles of footwear specifically the insoles of footwear.
Insoles with flexible, shock absorption material are known in the art, such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,454. The insole comprises an upper foot contacting substrate, a lower substrate, and a flexible, shock absorbing substrate having a plurality of cushioning cylinders. Carry strips are trapped between the upper and lower substrates.
CN200810128341.1, which was filed with the title “Insole” by the same applicant as the present invention, discloses improvements on insoles known in the art and described above. The insole disclosed by CN200810128341.1 includes at least one of the upper surface and the bottom surface of the flexible, shock absorbing substrate having a plurality of cushioning cylinders extending therefrom. In addition, the plurality of cushioning cylinders are connected with each other through connecting webs.
However, because the flexible, shock absorbing substrate, which is formed as a single body, is interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, such insole may not ensure good ventilation due to the flexible, shock absorbing substrate. As a result, the moisture or warm air around wearer's foot will be prevented from easily escaping, which may lead to unfavorable results and conditions.